Cape buffalo/Main article
Cape Buffalo (also known as African Buffalo; full name: African Cape Buffalo) are creatures that appear in The Lion King universe. In the Universe In The Lion King Cape buffalo make their first and only appearance at Simba's presentation during the "Circle of Life" sequence. Years later, their bones can be seen scattered around the Pride Lands, due to Scar's poor reign. It can be assumed they return for the presentation of Simba's cub at the end of the film. In The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Cape buffalo return for the presentation of Kiara and "Upendi." They later appear in "Not One of Us," in which they help to drive Kovu out of the Pride Lands. It can be assumed they return to Pride Rock for Simba's acceptance of the Outsiders into his pride. In The Lion King 1½ Cape buffalo are seen at Simba's presentation. Due to Pumbaa's flatulence, they fall over in a dead faint, giving the appearance that they're bowing to the new prince. The Lion King: Six New Adventures The cape buffalo also made a few appearances in the novels. In A Tale of Two Brothers In A Tale of Two Brothers, it is revealed that the Pride Lands are suffering from a terrible drought. Many Pridelanders are complaining about Boma and his herd, as they are hogging the last water source left in the Pride Lands. When Mufasa tries to sort things out with Boma, Taka purposely angers the cape buffalo, who begins to chase Mufasa. The young lion manages to evade the buffalo and Boma falls into a ravine. Meanwhile, the rest of his herd sneak up on and attack Taka. Before Mufasa can save his brother, the buffalo give him a ravaging scar across his left eye. Ahadi arrives on the scene and the buffalo are scolded for their aggressive behavior. The Lion King then sends an elephant to help Boma out of the ravine. In Follow the Leader When Zazu is reporting to Simba, he tells him that the cape buffalo are hogging the waterhole again. Simba protests that he's already told them to move, but Zazu reminds him that buffalo aren't always trustworthy. In How True, Zazu? While flying over the Pride Lands, Zazu recalls a distant memory of a buffalo stampede. During a fierce storm, a pack of hyenas had attacked the buffalo herd and caused the great mass of animals to stampede towards Pride Rock. Zazu had reported to Mufasa, who ordered him to get the elders to safety. Together, the two saved the pride and evaded the dangerous stampede. In addition, Boma is seen frequently throughout this book. When a hoard of army ants invades the Pride Lands, Mufasa instructs a group of Pridelanders, including Boma, to help push rocks off Zulu Falls to drown the ants and stop the invasion. Notable Cape Buffalo * Boma is the leader of his cape buffalo herd. *'Vuruga Vuruga' is the leader of her cape buffalo herd. * Kula is a cape buffalo from Simba and Nala Help Bomo. Category:Main articles